


Rooks Take Pawn

by Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Izumo are interrupted by Hayate, at Raidou's request. Hilarity and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooks Take Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not my toy, although sometimes I wish it was. Everyone you meet here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I just borrow them, occasionally.  
> _
> 
> _**Author's Note:** This was commissioned by the lovely and wonderful Kattmad! Special thanks for funding my crack!fic writing!  
> _
> 
> _**Warnings:** Yaoi, polyamoury, expletives, chess_ _.  
> _

* * *

It had been a long day -- Izumo had stayed home with a migraine, that morning -- a migraine that Kotetsu suspected was self-inflicted, but one couldn't tell Izumo anything while he was in that much pain -- and Kotetsu got stuck handling the Hokage's paperwork all by himself. It hadn't been all that different than any other day, it was just that there had been twice as much to do. He unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment. Judging from the silent darkness, Izumo was still in bed. Kotetsu opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could manage and, closing it again behind himself, walked over to the bed and sat lightly on the edge of it.

Izumo rolled over and squinted up at the shadowy figure on the edge of the bed. "Kotetsu?" he rasped, quietly, wincing at the sound of his own voice. "Is it that late already?"

Nodding silently, Kotetsu leaned down and kissed Izumo's forehead. The other chuunin was a bit too warm, he noticed, so after a reassuring squeeze to Izumo's shoulder, Kotetsu went to the kitchen to get him glass of cold water.

Alone again, in the darkened bedroom, Izumo managed to sit up, slightly, propping himself against the headboard of the bed with a small, tired groan. If Kotetsu was home, that meant he'd slept all day, and his head still felt like a pressure-cooker full of powdered rice. He closed his eyes, reflexively, as the door opened again, trying to block out any lights that Kotetsu might have turned on. He felt the bed dip slightly as Kotetsu knelt on it and pressed a damp glass into his hand.

"Water," Kotetsu whispered, and Izumo nodded slowly and carefully.

He brought the glass to his lips and was surprised to realise that he was extremely thirsty. The water tasted sweet, and his the room spun around his head as his body desperately tried to absorb the fluid as quickly as possible. All too soon, the glass was empty, and he licked the last few drops from the rim with a disappointed grumble.

Kotetsu reclaimed the glass with a small smile and went off to refill it, leaving Izumo dazed in the rush of rehydration. Izumo thought he could feel the cool liquid flowing back into his skin from the inside, and parts of his body he hadn't realised were tense began to relax. He snatched the second glass of water as soon as Kotetsu returned with it and veritably poured it down his throat. As the water soaked back into his system, Izumo could feel internal organs he'd never before noticed coming back online. With a satisfied purr, he leaned back against the headboard, convinced that he knew exactly what velvet felt like -- not what it felt like to touch the cloth, but what it felt like to be velvet.

Watching Izumo revel in a simple glass of water, Kotetsu was struck by how easy it was to forget the simple things in life -- like the fact that a dehydration-induced migraine had the potential to be nastier than a kunai in the chest. He took the empty glass and set it on the nightstand before leaning across the bed to pet his purring lover. Izumo tilted his head into Kotetsu's hand, leaning closer to the fabulous feeling of fingers against his skin -- oh, yes, this was definitely what it meant to be velvet. The pressure in his head began to release, and his mind moved like a slow pudding, drawing in sensation and refusing to do anything about it.

A smile crept across Kotetsu's face as he watched Izumo relax. With a few short movements, he'd pulled back the blanket and laid himself in its place, raining small kisses onto Izumo's chest and listening to the adoring sounds that followed each impact. As Izumo's hand tangled itself in his hair, Kotetsu switched from kissing to licking, and began to trace complicated designs onto Izumo's chest with his tongue. The wordless sounds of pleasure grew louder and more forceful as Izumo tried to form a coherent sentence. Finally he gave up, settling for simply, "Yes... Kotetsu... please..." as his hand tightened in his lover's hair.

Kotetsu let out a small, contented hum and nuzzled Izumo's chest as he moved lower, his tongue tracing patterns on Izumo's belly, now, as his fingers travelled up to flick over a nipple. Izumo's back arched, purrs loosening into unabashed moans as Kotetsu painted him with spit. Nerves run raw by a day's worth of migraine were suddenly open to and pleading for new sensation, and Kotetsu was more than pleased to provide it. He lapped at the soft flesh beside Izumo's hip, one thumb tracing over the bone while the fingers of his other hand pulled gently at the nipple beneath them.

Izumo's hips rolled of their own volition, rubbing his half-hard cock against Kotetsu's cheek, and a pleading sound tore from his throat, the vibrations carrying him off into echoic whimpers. One hand was hopelessly tangled in Kotetsu's hair, and the other scrabbled at the shoulder of his vest. Kotetsu looked up with a wicked smile, pressing his lips to the head of Izumo's cock before he pulled himself up over his lover's body and pressed his lips against Izumo's. "Oh, was there something else you wanted?" Kotetsu asked, his nose just touching Izumo's, his eyes sparkling in a not quite innocent fashion.

Izumo found himself unable to form words. Kotetsu's eyes occupied his vision, and Kotetsu's body occupied the rest of his senses. "Hmm?" he managed, after a long pause.

Bumping his forehead against Izumo's, Kotetsu laughed. "Come here. I want to make sure that water did you some good, first." He caught Izumo under the chin and tilted his face up for a kiss. Izumo's lips parted as Kotetsu's tongue skimmed across them, and Kotetsu took full advantage of the implicit invitation, plundering Izumo's mouth with his tongue. Izumo moaned shamelessly into Kotetsu's mouth, flicking his tongue against Kotetsu's, lightly, like a drunken butterfly.

Breathing deeply, Kotetsu pulled away. "I think you can put that tongue to work somewhere else." As he rose up onto his knees, he felt Izumo's fingers fumbling with his pants. He leaned over Izumo's head to hold onto the headboard, and as he looked down, lustily, he met Izumo's starry-eyed smile. _Such beautiful eyes..._ It was the last coherent thought he had for a few seconds as Izumo finally defeated his pants and delicately slipped the head of his cock between soft lips. Izumo's tongue fluttered, and Kotetsu's mind switched off. Izumo hummed with satisfaction as Kotetsu slipped into utter retardation.

"Mmmm... Gods... Izumo..." Kotetsu's eyes rolled back in his head as the satisfied hum rippled through his flesh. Izumo leaned closer, sucking gently as he pulled Kotetsu's warm hardness into his mouth. As the head of Kotetsu's cock met his tonsils, Izumo giggled in the back of his throat, pressed up with his tongue, and hummed again. Kotetsu made a sound that Izumo suspected had deafened the neighbours three blocks up the road. Izumo, though, was the only one who heard the drool strike the pillow, when it leaked through Kotetsu's gritted teeth -- a sharp _tak_ sound, dulled by the depth of the pillow. He swallowed and rocked back a bit, caressing the warm flesh with his tongue. As expected, Kotetsu stopped his head with one hand and thrust into his mouth. Izumo flattened his tongue and sucked as Kotetsu fucked his mouth, slowly, making desperate animal sounds. He could feel Kotetsu's body starting to tighten and was surprised when one long-fingered hand yanked his head back, Kotetsu's cock leaving a small wet spot where it bounced off his nose after sliding out of his mouth.

"If you want a drink, I can get you some more water, but you're not getting _that_ for a drink until I'm quite finished with you." Kotetsu wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he settled back onto his heels and traced the fingers of the other hand down Izumo's neck, eliciting an anticipatory shiver. "So, water?"

Izumo shook his head so violently that for a moment Kotetsu imagined he could hear his teeth rattle. He reached out and bounced a closed hand off the top of Izumo's head. "No fair letting this do all the thinking for you," he purred, running one fingertip down the underside of Izumo's cock, and watching his lover melt, begging, into the sheets. "You'll have another drink, and then I'll give you what you want."

Izumo let out a dissatisfied mewl as Kotetsu went to refill the glass, again. Truth be told, the water probably would do him some good -- especially if he was going to sweat it all right back out. Kotetsu really did take such good care of him, but that was the way things worked. Kotetsu took care of him, and he took care of everyone else. He wondered, idly, if Hayate was going to scar where Genma had accidentally nicked him with that infernal senbon. Distractedly, he took the glass from Kotetsu and drank half of it in one long swallow.

"Thinking? Oh, no. I'll have to do something about that," Kotetsu teased.

Izumo waved a hand dismissively and finished the water, handing the glass back to Kotetsu. "I was just wondering how Hayate's face was doing after that accident, last week."

"So, ask him. Later. Much later." Kotetsu set the glass back on the nightstand with a clack, and pushed Izumo backward, pulling at his legs so he would fall onto the pillows instead of smacking his head. He nuzzled Izumo's belly. "I'm not finished with you, yet. Open your mouth."

Izumo complied and sucked at Kotetsu's fingers when they were offered. His hands tasted like ink and dust and paper, but by the time they were drawn away from Izumo's lips, two fingers tasted like nothing more than skin and spit. Kotetsu placed those fingers at Izumo's entrance and balanced the tip of Izumo's cock against his lips. With one last wicked smile at his lover, Kotetsu pressed forward and lowered his head. Izumo howled with pure pleasure, clutching at the sheets and writhing. Kotetsu's wide tongue stroked the underside of Izumo's cock, which grew more solid with every stroke. His fingers gently massaged the spot inside his lover that he knew was there. He could find it at any angle with just about any part of his body. Izumo moaned and pleaded between gasps for breath, hips twitching as he tried to figure out how to move -- which pleasure to react to, first.

Kotetsu slowly slid Izumo's cock in and out of his mouth, lapping at the tip each time it came within reach, and gazing up along his lover's pale and beautiful body, a stark contrast to the black sheets they both preferred. Every sound that broke from Izumo's mouth struck Kotetsu straight to his painfully hard cock. He ground against his own ankle and moaned around the length in his mouth. Izumo's shrill stuttering almost concealed the sound of someone knocking ... on ... the window? Izumo fell silent and he and Kotetsu stared blankly at each other for a moment. There it was again -- definitely a knock at the window. Izumo sulked as Kotetsu retrieved his hand and stepped off the bed to draw back the curtains.

Kotetsu blinked, gawked, and blinked again before he pulled himself together enough to open the window. "Ah, Hayate? Why are you upside down?"

"Blame Raidou. I do." The little swordsman looked profoundly irritated. "He says you two should shut the fuck up, because you're ruining Genma's ability to play chess. I didn't think anything could make Genma play chess worse than he already does." Hayate suddenly swung to the left and his face blanched even whiter than it usually was. "Holy shit, Genma! I'm kidding!" he shouted, looking mildly panicked.

Kotetsu did the most sensible thing he could think of, at the moment. He reached out and grabbed Hayate around the ribs and pulled. Hayate was a shinobi, in theory, he would clear the window just fine. Kotetsu laid back onto the rug, and Hayate tumbled through the window, landing on his knees, with one knee to either side of Kotetsu's face.

"Are you _both_ trying to kill me!?" Hayate sounded shrilly panicked and extremely annoyed.

Izumo leaned over the edge of the bed and rested one hand on Hayate's shoulder. With the other hand, he turned Hayate's face toward him. "How's your face, hon? I want to make sure you're not going to scar."

Hayate blushed madly as his eyes travelled down Izumo's bare body. It wasn't that he'd never seen his friend naked, before, but he'd never seen him naked and _turned on_. He'd just been pulled into a room in which his two best friends were having sex, even if only one of them was actually naked, and now the naked one of the two was asking about the senbon mark on his face. He stuttered pointlessly for a few seconds before closing his eyes and attempting to regain his composure. "Not going to scar. Thank you."

Kotetsu stood back up and leaned out the window to stare up at an extraordinarily annoyed Genma who was leaned halfway out the window. Kotetsu gave him the finger. "Rook takes pawn. Go back to your game. I'm sure you'll be able to think without that little distraction in the room. Don't mind anything you hear from down here. We'll keep him busy."

Genma stared in shock for a moment and then attempted to spit in Kotetsu's eye. The dark-haired chuunin was faster than he looked. "I hate you!" Genma wailed, and then turned back toward the confused and amused Raidou who stood behind him, "And I hate you, too! This is all your fault!"

Raidou just shook his head and walked back toward the table with the chessboard on it. "Come on, I thought you were going to beat my ass, this time."

Kotetsu stepped back from the window, suddenly. "That fucker just tried to spit in my eye! I guess he misses you," he laughed, closing the window.

"Ah, you know, I should probably, um, go back upstairs." Hayate's face had taken on an interesting texture, turning pure milk-white where his burning blush hadn't made his skin red.

"Oh, but you look like peppermint," Izumo purred into Hayate's ear, "I wonder if you taste like one. If you go back upstairs I might never find out."

A terrified squeal escaped from Hayate and his hands flew up to cover his face. That seemed to be what he needed, and the panic began to recede into the surreal calm that settled over him like a latex cover for a violent sea. "Okay, I'd like to, ah, take a moment to, um, check my initial impressions before I open my eyes again." Hayate coughed and then continued. "Alright, um, Izumo, did you just _hit on me_?"

Izumo rolled onto his back and hung his head over the edge of the bed to rest on Hayate's shoulder. "I might have. I actually offered to lick you. You looked tasty, and it's not like I haven't known you since dirt was new."

Hayate's hands moved down his face to clutch at his mouth as a short round of violent coughing seized him. "Right, okay, I can... yeah. And you're not wearing any clothes, are you?"

"Nope, I'm sure not." Izumo winked at Kotetsu, who was leaned against the window, toying with his own cock while Hayate wasn't looking. Izumo was adorable when he decided to be predatory.

"I... ah... I'm sure I'm interrupting so--"

Izumo cut him off. "You don't have to be interrupting anything. We don't mind, and if Genma minds, he's an awful hypocrite." Turning his head just a bit, Izumo licked at Hayate's cheek. "You don't taste like peppermint, but you are pretty tasty. You sure we can't talk you into anything?"

Hayate could feel his pants tightening as Izumo purred into his ear. Soft, beautiful Izumo, whose pale, warm body was stretched temptingly across the bed, behind him. He'd never considered Izumo like that, before, because Izumo had always belonged to Kotetsu -- even when the three of them had been young, there had never been any question that Izumo and Kotetsu belonged together. Kotetsu had taken such care of Izumo for longer than any of them could remember, and Izumo had repaid him with those quiet, lovely smiles. And now, soft, warm, lovely Izumo was inviting him to join them.

"Kotetsu?" Hayate asked, voice raspy with some combination of coughing and desire. He wouldn't even open his eyes again without Kotetsu's permission. Izumo was offering, but Izumo belonged unquestionably to Kotetsu. He felt the chakra in the room shift as Kotetsu walked over and knelt on the floor in front of him.

"Yes," Kotetsu said, simply, as he leaned forward to kiss Hayate chastely on the lips. "We've known you forever. If not you, then who?"

Hayate breathed in the unmistakable scent of Kotetsu. He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling as he slowly opened his eyes. As he lowered his chin, his eyes continued to travel down the front of Kotetsu's uniform to where his hard cock stood out from the slightly damp edges of his open fly. Hayate closed his eyes again and leaned forward to kiss his best friend, opening his mouth to the wide but skilful tongue and desperately ignoring the wolf whistles from the vicinity of his shoulder. And _damn_ if Kotetsu couldn't kiss. Hayate groaned softly into his friend's mouth as Izumo reached around and unzipped his vest. He pushed his shoulders back and let Izumo slide the vest off of him, barely noticing the way the hands lingered at his shoulders.

Izumo tipped his head back even farther and licked Hayate's ear as he brushed his fingers against Kotetsu's neck. "Are you two going to keep all the fun to yourselves?" The words dripped with amusement and mock envy.

Mumbling something wholly incoherent into Kotetsu's mouth, Hayate raised a hand and traced his fingers along Izumo's cheek. The kiss remained unbroken until Izumo finally pulled Hayate's shirt up and off of him, taking the hitai-ate with it, and sparing no regard for whose nose might be in the way. Kotetsu offered a disgruntled look over the hand with which he was checking his nose for damage as Izumo slid his hands over Hayate's thin, pale chest. Hayate, looking ruffled, turned his head to say something to Izumo, but was cut off before he could get a word out, lips captured, tongue drawn into Izumo's mouth.

Kotetsu doubted that he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight, and resolved to rub Genma's nose in the fact that he'd missed it. In the mean time, though, Hayate was wearing too much. He reached down, fingertips grazing a few old scars, and opened Hayate's pants. When a few moments had passed without objections, he stroked the line that Hayate's hardening cock made, where it lay trapped along his thigh. Hayate whimpered and returned Izumo's kisses more fiercely. The little swordsman presented a pretty picture, shirtless, pants open, knees spread, bent backward to passionately kiss Izumo, in whose hair one hand was tangled.

Kotetsu closed his eyes for a few long moments, trying to engrave the scene on his mind. He'd never taken the time to imagine that Hayate was capable of looking so beautifully whorish -- Hayate had always been their best friend, but Kotetsu had always thought of him as sickly, delicate, and shy, if capable of monumental feats of assbeating when the occasion called for it. He'd never quite understood what could keep Genma's attention for so long -- especially Genma, who could have his choice of nearly anything he wanted -- until this moment. He watched Hayate make out with his lover for another moment before going back to work on the little swordsman's pants. With a few small shifts, he worked both pants and underwear down to Hayate's knees, freeing up a half-hard penis that seemed to demand attention -- attention that Kotetsu was infinitely amused to provide. He settled his face into Hayate's lap and began licking -- long, light strokes that were better called teasing than pleasing. Hayate moaned desperately into Izumo's mouth, and Izumo made a sound that might have been a throaty chuckle as Hayate fought to spread his knees wider and was foiled by his pants.

Breaking the kiss, Hayate pushed Kotetsu away. "Wait," he panted, "pants. In my way." It was about as coherent as he was willing or able to be at the moment, and Izumo smiled predatorily as Kotetsu pushed Hayate backward, from kneeling to sitting awkwardly, and yanked his pants off, tossing them across the room.

"Better?" Kotetsu asked, solicitously, and Hayate responded with a dazed and slightly nervous nod. "Good." Kotetsu picked up the little tokujo and, gesturing for Izumo to move over, tossed him onto the bed on his back.

Hayate squeaked at being unexpectedly flung about, and after a startled glare at Kotetsu, his eyes came to rest on Izumo, who was regarding him like a jungle cat looks at lunch. Izumo, still smiling, turned questioning eyes toward Kotetsu. The still-dressed chuunin nodded, settling on the end of the bed and taking his cock in his hand. "I want to watch you do all those things you never try to do to me."

Izumo licked his lips and nuzzled Hayate's neck, licking and nipping at him, playfully. The little swordsman tried to roll onto his side, to steal more kisses, but the tall chuunin held him down, slowly licking and kissing his way down Hayate's neck, to his chest, and then capturing a nipple with his teeth. Hayate's back arched, and he clutched at Izumo's hair. Izumo ran the sharp corner of one short fingernail down the centre of Hayate's chest, leaving a thin red line. The swordsman shuddered, and a single word escaped his mouth. "Yes..."

His hand tracing the faint curve between Hayate's hips, Izumo shifted his attentions, kissing Hayate's open mouth, deeply. As his hand bumped the unavoidable cock in its path, he stretched his hand down along it, thumb rubbing the tip as his pinky grazed Hayate's balls, fingers curling around the hardened flesh between the two points. Hayate's hand tightened in Izumo's hair, his other hand scrabbling for purchase against the chuunin's shoulder as his knee bent and he thrust into Izumo's delicate grip. His eyes opened as Izumo broke the kiss, leaning up a few inches to look down amusedly at his thoroughly ruffled friend.

Izumo's eyes sparkled in the dim light and Hayate was again struck dumb by his feline beauty. Releasing the hand caught up in Izumo's hair, he traced the line of the chuunin's cheek with his fingertips. A hundred pointless clichés raced through his mind, and he managed to avoid allowing any of them out of his mouth, settling instead for a simple, "Meow," as his fingers travelled down Izumo's lean, pale body. Izumo's seemingly perpetual smile grew wider, and he purred, pressing himself close to Hayate's side, wrapping a leg around one of his. He relaxed his hips to provide a bit of space as Hayate's hand found his cock, and he tightened his own hand, in response. Hayate drew breath between his teeth and stroked Izumo, gazing studiously into his eyes, waiting for a clue.

Kotetsu relaxed at the end of the bed, watching Izumo play with Hayate. He knew that Izumo had it in him to be seme, if only in his usual devious an playful manner, but Kotetsu's forceful personality prevented it between the two of them -- Izumo complained that he never felt right when he tried, and Kotetsu felt silly letting him try. But watching him handle Hayate was a whole other thing. He moved swiftly and suddenly, all glancing touches and delicate squeezes, small nips in unexpected places and long licks exactly where they were needed. He was playing Hayate like a cello, and the little swordsman was gasping and moaning between coughs. Izumo kept Hayate distracted with one hand while he licked the fingers of his other hand and spit into his palm. He slid two fingers so suddenly and smoothly into Hayate that Kotetsu saw stars, just watching it happen. Hayate howled in excruciating ecstasy, his entire body tensing and arcing up from the bed, squeezing against Izumo's fingers and clenching his fingers around the chuunin's cock. Izumo threw his head back. "Gods... yes..."

The room spun around Kotetsu's head as he watched the vision unfolding before him. Izumo twisted his body around, resting a knee against the side of Hayate's head as he brought his tongue to the swordsman's twitching cock. Hayate moaned shamelessly and grabbed Izumo's ass, pulling the chuunin closer and swallowing the cock that came to rest beside his cheek. Izumo groaned with his mouth full, and Hayate nearly choked.

Kotetsu gnawed at his knuckle to keep from coming as he stroked himself just enough to keep his stiffened flesh from becoming painful. It wasn't working -- the skin was stretched to its limit, and his cock strained to get harder. He was going to walk out of this with bruises, if he could walk at all when it was over. Further up the bed, Izumo was in motion, again, pulling himself out of Hayate's mouth and ass to thin mewls of dismay. "Please... Izumo..." Hayate panted, dazzle-eyed and swollen-lipped.

"Please what?" Izumo purred, dangerously, changing position to kneel between Hayate's legs, raising his ass in the air as he leaned down to claim the little swordsman's lips -- to suck on his tongue. With one hand, he positioned the head of his cock at Hayate's entrance. "Is this what you want, Hayate? Do you want me inside you?"

It took Hayate a few moments to force something coherent past the long frustrated moan that tore out of his chest. "Yes -- please! _Please_! Take me!" he babbled, gripping Izumo's shoulder. He fought to keep his eyes from rolling back as the beautiful creature above him pressed forward into him. Hayate kept his eyes on Izumo as he caressed his own hardness, watching the chuunin spit onto his fingers several times, using the liquid to ease the first push in. Finally, Izumo was buried in him, and they both lay trembling -- a brief pause to gather their senses before either dared to move.

In fact, it was Kotetsu who moved first, leaning forward and running his wet, gnawed finger along the crack of Izumo's ass and dipping it into his lover. Izumo gasped and grinned, leaning forward and pushing Hayate's knees up to his shoulders. Perched on his heels, he spread his knees as wide as he could, pulling Hayate all the way onto him before he lowered his chest, waiting for Kotetsu to join them. Idly, he lapped at Hayate's nipples, just to listen to him plead, an amusement that was interrupted as Kotetsu rose up from where he knelt, impaling Izumo. With an intensely satisfied sound, Izumo rocked back against him, sliding partially out of Hayate, who made a small sound of disappointment and slid his hands over Izumo's chest. Izumo offered another dangerous smile, partially ruined by the gasp that flew from him as Kotetsu rolled his hips, and captured both of Hayate's thin wrists, pinning them above the little swordsman's head with one hand. The added weight meant that the joints ground like a handful of gravel being squeezed every time Hayate writhed or Izumo bucked, but the sound was lost in the shouts and moans of pleasure -- Hayate had always liked it a bit rough, and Izumo could remember having heard whispered stories of how he'd begged Genma to bloody him up.

Kotetsu pushed down, a hand in the middle of Izumo's back, and looked into Hayate's eyes with detached amusement. Izumo begged wantonly around the nipple clenched in his teeth, rolling his bottom jaw every few seconds and listening to Hayate's incoherent sounds of pleasure. He felt like sandwich meat -- an essential ingredient pressed between other good things. In seconds, even that thought was gone as Kotetsu began to move, slow and hard, driving him down into Hayate, who had been squealing and moaning for so long that his sounds were interspersed with short fits of coughing that tightened every muscle in his body, clenching him around Izumo's cock. Izumo was in heaven, even if he didn't have any wits left with which to realise it.

Broken whimpers escaped into the hissing breaths that passed between Kotetsu's teeth as he quickened his pace, plunging deeply into his warm and beautiful lover and hearing the purrs and mewls he was so used to hearing mixed with the salacious yowls of his best friend's heat. He reached a rhythm, hard, fast, and deep, so intense that his breath began to hitch, every third or fourth inhalation. Hayate settled into a strange keening, that made one wonder if he ever stopped to breathe, as Izumo slammed into him again and again, pelvic arch grinding against his cock. A thought flashed through his mind, of Genma kissing and licking the bruises he was sure he had, and it was just a bit too much. The keening broke into all out screaming, a wordless howl that surely deafened his best friends, and that, on the floor above, Genma was sure to recognise. There was no sound quite like the one that Hayate made when he came. The little swordsman bucked and twisted, clenching tightly around Izumo and grinding himself against the beautiful chuunin, who began to pant and whimper, feeling himself swell to that final critical hardness that prefaced release.

Kotetsu began to shake, his muscles rebelling against the force and duration of the ravishment he lavished upon his lover and the iron grip of his self control. Hearing Hayate let go, and feeling Izumo starting to slide, his control cracked. The suddenly erratic bucking of his hips, combined with Izumo's repeated mantra -- "Yes -- Oh -- Gods! -- Kotetsu -- Harder! -- Fuck me!" -- was enough to turn the world into a hazy white smear across his consciousness. He slammed into Izumo so hard he could vaguely hear the sound of Hayate's teeth clacking with every thrust as he emptied what felt like every ounce of liquid in his body into his gasping, pleading lover.

And Izumo just let go. Caught between the passionate screams of his best friend, clamped tightly around his hot, hard flesh, and the restrained snarls of the lover who was drizzling spit between his clenched teeth and fucking him so hard and deep as he spilled that Izumo was frankly surprised he couldn't taste jizz, he couldn't possibly have held back any longer, not that he was trying very hard. His arms ceased to support him, and he collapsed onto Hayate's sweat-slicked skin, capturing the little swordsman's mouth in a passionate kiss that reverberated with their moans. It was Hayate who broke the kiss with a wordless, coughing stutter as Izumo pulsed against his core. The tall, pale chuunin looked like the incarnation of lust as he bent his back, pushing his head against Kotetsu's shoulder as he yowled, tensed muscles gleaming with the reflections of the dim light off his sweat-glazed skin. With a last shudder, he slid bonelessly back onto Hayate's chest, mumbling an apology for his inability to move.

Kotetsu rolled off to the side, sliding out of and draping an arm over Izumo, to keep from crushing Hayate, whom he still thought of as small and frail -- it would take many more years to dispel that illusion. Izumo purred tiredly, snuggling down into Hayate's chest as Kotetsu's arm settled over him. It occurred to him that at some point, his head had stopped hurting, for which he was certain he would be grateful as soon as he could think, again. Hayate looked to the side and kissed Kotetsu as his arms wrapped around Izumo's limp form. It was an offer of thanks and an affirmation of friendship -- he would never see his friends quite the same way, again, but that was probably alright, too. Nothing stays the same forever.

The corner of Izumo's mind registered that Genma was pounding on the door, pleading with them to give Hayate back, because now he couldn't think at all and had just lost three games in a row listening to the mayhem through the floor. _Tough shit, man. You shouldn't have been so quick to let him go._ Yeah, he'd give Hayate back eventually, but that was going to involve getting up, and right now, he just couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
